grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalton Hawkins
Dalton Hawkins ''(real name Dalton Charloso)'' is a wrestler from New Jersey who currently appears on GTS and RWA Wrestling. He was at one point fired but rehired after promising to behave, During his time, He won the Hardcore Champion 2 times. He is also the longest reigning Loser Belt Loser, in which he held it 9 times Ruthless Champion,he also held the Intercontinental Championship twice. FACE History Pre-GTS Dalton wrestled on a trampoline under the ring name Daltono Charloso on his YouTube Channel. GTS (2017-2019) Dalton first appeared as a referee in a GTS match in February, 2017. He later appeared as an intruder, later he attacked John Cena after a match claiming he is Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers) brother. Hawkins revealed on twitter that Dalton is not related to him. He is 2 time Hardcore Champion as a referee and 7 time former Loser Belt Loser until pinning The Mark during the Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt. He beat Kurt Bale to get rid of the belt and the last time he had the belt he got rid of it by pinning the referee, Sterling Silver after the Handstand Warrior punched him. Dalton also wishes to punch Sterling in the kisser. On September, 1st, 2017, Grim announced via Twitter that Dalton was released from GTS due to unprofessional misconduct. He was later re-hired a few days later by a majority vote from the GTS Roster and promises to take his job professionally. He won the ruthless rumble championship on December 17th at GTS Clash Of Cockwagons by lastly eliminating former champion Manabo. He later left GTS on January 2, 2018 when he moved to RWA. He later returned with Pete Corvus and Tommy Salami on January 4, 2018. He mostly jobbed since then but on February 25,2018 he won the gts intercontintal title frim grim in a triple threat penetration chamber match he later lost the belt at fatlame but imeaditly cashed in his rematch claws and won it back but lost a week later to tony cheni. On April 29th 2019 Grim had said that Dalton would no longer be with GTS. RWA Wrestling (2018) Dalton made his RWA debut on January 2, 2018. He lost his first match to Pete Corvus in an empty arena match. He later made appearances but on a losing effort. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Unsubscriber's Splash (running splash) ** DILF Bomb (corner slingshot splash, sometimes running) * Signature Moves ** Bionic Elbow **DDT **Diving double axe handle **Powerade mist ** Facts Mode (running body avalanche) **leaping back elbow **Sidewalk slam * Nicknames ** "The Reason Woman Watch Wrestling" ** "Susan Boyle" ** "Rosie O'Donnell" ** "Daltono Charloso" ** "Gibby" ** "Little Boy" ** "The Clit Commander" ** "Delilah" Championships and Accomplishments *GTS Hardcore Championship (2 times) *GTS Loser Championship (9 times) *GTS Ruthless Rumble Championship (1 time) *GTS Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *GTS Tag Team Championship (1 Time) Entrance Music External Links Twitter: @EwwitsDalton YouTube: Yugiohfanatic9399 Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:Fat people Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Jobbers Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Non assholes Category:Tweeners Category:GTS Ruthless Rumble Championship Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Loser Category:Villains Category:Female characters Category:GTS Tag Team Champions